


Princess and Puppies

by louist91hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Harry, In terms of smut theres, M/M, Princess Harry, Rimming, Smut, So it’s cute, i think that’s it?, idk what to tag, okay i’m done, this is based off of the worlds cutest selfie with one direction video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louist91hazza/pseuds/louist91hazza
Summary: A one shot full of fluff and smut based on the worlds cutest selfie with one direction. Harry is genderqueer, Louis is a supportive husband. It’s just lots of cuteness





	Princess and Puppies

The boys are mid interview with jimmy fallon, they are preparing to take the worlds cutest selfie for a segment of the show. Once the background gets revealed Harry just has to say ‘it looks like a weird porno background’, Louis knows exactly which one he’s talking about too, they watched it recently, so he just smirks at the camera, knowing the fans will pick up on the meaning behind that one small sentence.

Once they are down in in front of the background, Harry does a sassy little walk down and stands right next to Louis, Louis smiles fondly knowing that they can stand next to eachother for a photo, ‘cutie’ he mutters so only harry can hear him. Harry just puts his head down and blushes.

By the time Louis and Harry have 3 kids in front of them and a puppy, Louis can not contain his fond if he tried. He sees it, his future, with his baby, their family, together. He doesn’t think he could be any happier. He knows full well Harry feels the same way, if he looks close enough he can see his baby’s eyes getting a little watery. The cutest.

After the photo gets taken, they are told that’s the last of the filming for today so they are free to head off, luckily for louis and harry that means they can go to their LA home and just escape everything for a couple of days. Just the two of them, no hiding, no sneaky glances, just pure love. Louis can’t wait. They say goodbye to Jimmy and the crew and the other lads and then get into their car to their home. 

“You were so cute today babydoll, even if you were a little bit naughty telling everyone about that porn video we watched hmm?” Louis says fondly. Harry giggles, “thankyou Loubear, it was so fun taking that photo, the fans are going to love it, wait for all the edits of us together with the kids, and i didn’t even mean to mention the porno bit! It just happened” he replies, blush covering his pretty baby face. “Haha it’s okay baby, it was funny, I reckon the fans will understand what you were saying though, cheeky boy”

10 minutes later they arrive back at their home, they thank the driver and then go inside, locking the door behind them. The go up into their shared walk in closet and get out their in house clothes, a sweatshirt and joggers for Louis and a t shirt dress and lacy panties for Harry, as he puts his hair up into a bun. “God your so beautiful haz, so fucking beautiful. I’m so lucky” Louis says when he takes in his spouses full appearance. “I can say the same to you Lou, I love you so much” Harry replies, blush once again covering his cheeks, that’s just the effect Louis has on him even after all these years.

Once they get seated on the sofa, cup of tea sat on the coffee table, their cozy playlist playing in the background, Harry can’t help but ask ‘kissy?’. Of course Louis happily complies, just a cute soft kiss, such a familiar yet comforting feeling for the both of them. They would kiss forever if they could. As Harry lays between Louis legs resting his head on his chest, Louis’ arms wrapped around his waist, it hits them, that despite the pure torture and shit they have been through over the last 5 years, all the pain and hiding, they don’t think about that when they are at home though, they are just like any normal married couple, cuddling, kissing, just pure love for one another. A bond and promise that will never be broken no matter how hard people try to break it. They will make it. 

Louis looks down at his baby fondly and can’t help the tear that rolls down his cheek. As soon as Harry hears a sniffle he looks at his husband, checking if he is okay, “boobear, why are you crying? Are you okay?” He asks concerned. “I just really fucking love you; all of you, harry or hazza, girly or not, world famous pop star or Cheshire’s little baker, no matter what I love you, and it’s just sort of hit me how much I genuinely love you. Seeing you being able to be yourself more and more each year, prancing around, waving the pride flags on stage, wearing your feminine clothes in public. I’m just so proud and lucky to call you mine. To see you grow into who you are now, I remember every moment, every word spoken, every touch over the last 5 years, and as we are getting to take a break next year it’s just hit me that I have spent it all with you. Everything we do, we do it together, you’re my ship and I’m the compass, you’re my anchor and I’m your rope. I’m the daddy dom and you’re my baby, but most importantly you’re my spouse and I’m your husband. And I feel so blessed to have you. I just love you and seeing you tonight with the kids and all the pink and puppies, I just saw my future and I’m pretty sure the fond was impossible to hide. I’m just truly madly deeply in love with you harry” he finishes with a choked sob, smiling down at his entire world. 

At this point harry is crying too, tears streaming down his face, fond smile from cheek to cheek. “I love you Louis, so much, since I was only 16, I was a baby yet I knew you was it for me, I wouldn’t need anybody else, I just knew. Now 5 years later and we are married and you’re so supportive and caring to me and” - he breaks off with a choked sob - “I just can’t thank you enough, you have always been amazing, you always will be. I can’t wait for us to be free and to show our love. For us to be able to kiss and cuddle in public, declare our love for everyone to see. I can’t wait for us to come out, me too be able to be my fully girly self, as hazza and for it to be public. I’m just so glad I get to do it all with you. My Louis, my daddy, my husband. Mine.”

"Fuck I love you so much babydoll, so much. Can I kiss you?” Louis asks, “you know you don’t even have to ask anymore Lou”. With that Louis surges forward and captures Harry’s lips in a soft yet heated kiss, Louis slides his tongue on Harry’s bottom lip asking for enterance which of course Harry gives. Both boys moan into the kiss as it gets more and more heated, Harry bucks his hips up as he’s getting more and more needy. “You want daddy to take care of you princess? Yeah? Let daddy take control and show you just how much he loves you?” “Ye-yes daddy please” “okay princess go and get onto our bed, keep your clothes on. I’ll meet you there”

Harry scurries off to the bedroom, Louis following close behind. “Lay down on your back darling, are you feeling more harry or hazza right now?” Louis asks, wanting to make sure he uses the right names on his baby. “More hazza, daddy, I don’t know why, I” “- shhh babydoll it’s okay, yeah you’re my beautiful hazza, my little princess, my baby girl aren’t you?” Louis interrupts, places a quick peck onto his spouses lips. “Yeah, I’ll be good for you, I promise” Harry whines out, “yeah I know baby, always are sweetheart, always my good girl” louis responds fondly as he removes his sweatshirt and joggers, leaving him in his underwear. “I’m thinking, I eat my pretty baby’s ass out get it all wet and messy, then you suck daddy off, and then you can ride daddy? What do you think princess?” Louis asks with a smirk, knowing his baby will love every second of it. “Oh- Oh mm yes daddy please, I want that, hazza wants that”. Louis smiles fondly, yet again, his baby always ends up speaking in third person when he gets overwhelmed, he thinks it’s the cutest thing. “Okay babydoll, stay on your back but lift your legs over daddy’s shoulders, let him eat that pretty little ass of yours out yeah?”

Harry does as he is told, laying down fully and putting his legs over Louis shoulders, Louis leans down and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, trailing down to his jawline and sucking a love bite onto the milky skin, then he moves down to hazza’s nipples, sucking and playing with them, making him squirm. “Beautiful baby, aren’t you?” Louis whispers in awe. “Daddy” Harry mumbles weakly, he loves louis so much that no words would ever express how he feels in this situation. “I know baby I’ve got you” Louis replies as he trials further down his body. When he gets down to his milky yet toned thighs he leaves a trail of lovebites that leave harry squirming and wanting more. Louis lightly slaps the inside of Harry’s thigh, “behave babygirl” he said simply. He gently pulls the panties down to give him full access to his baby’s ass. He grabs his baby’s ass in his hands then pulls his cheeks apart, leaning in a kitten licking around the hole. “Daddy, no tease hazza, please” harry whimpers our. “Shh shh babydoll it’s okay hazza I got you” Louis says, he then leans in a works on eating his baby out properly, the familiar taste and feeling making him moan. “So beautiful hazza, always so perfect” he says breathlessly before diving back in, deciding to give mercy on his baby as he starts fucking his tongue in and out of his hole. “Mmm daddy, d-daddy I’m close” harry weakly moans. “Hold it baby girl, yeah be a good girl for daddy. How about you suck daddy off now? Get him all ready to fuck you baby?” Louis responds breathlessly but still with the hint of dominance that makes harry squirm and whine.

Harry quickly gets on his knees on the bed, ready to suck louis off, it’s one of his most favourite things to do. “Such a good babydoll aren’t you, yeah daddy’s good little princess?” Louis says, face smug. He leans forward and places a kiss on top of Harry’s head. “Go ahead baby, suck daddy off”, with that permission harry moves forward and places a small kiss to the tip, before taking Louis fully into his mouth, he starts to deepthroat, making Louis moan out loudly. “Such a cock slut hazza aren’t you? The prettiest princess ever, want me to help you out?”, Harry pulls off and looks up at Louis with wide, almost inncocent looking, eyes, “yes please” he answers out of breath, his voice already sounding broken. Louis starts off slow, just rocking his hips slightly, before starting to face fuck Harry properly, making him moan and gag. “The ver-very best princess, the best cock slut aren’t you? So perfect for me hazza, always so perfect” he moans out brokenly, his baby’s mouth feeling heavenly. “Okay baby, I want you to ride me now yeah?” 

Harry happily complies, as he pulls of Louis cock with a pop before sitting down on the bed. Louis lays down with his upper half resting on the headboard, “come sit on daddy’s cock babydoll, sit facing me, want to see your beautiful face”. Harry then scurries over to his husband, lowering himself down into his dick, moaning when he bottoms out. “Ughh oh so good daddy, oh uh love you so much louis, love you uh uh uh” he moans out as he bounces up and down and circles his hips. “So good for me baby, so pretty hazza, god I love you so much” Louis moans out, hands on Harry’s hips helping him out. “I’m close, I’m going to come lou, ah”, “come on baby, let go, let yourself go, make a mess baby, it’s okay, such a good girl arent you, my beautiful princess”, with that Harrys body tenses up, his hole clenching around Louis as he comes with a cry of ‘daddy’. The second Harry’s hole clenches around Louis he comes inside his baby with a low moan. Harry slowly lifts his self off of Louis dick before laying on top of him cuddling into his neck. Louis kisses the top of his head, “so good princess, always so good babydoll. I love you, I love you so much, come on let’s run a bath”. 

Once the bath is run, bath bomb included, Louis heads back into the bedroom to see harry cuddling up to the stuffie he took from the photo they took on the show today. Precious. “The bath is ready darling, let me carry you, are you my hazza or my harry now?” Louis asks gently, sometimes his baby can change how he feels after sex. “M’ harry now, I think” Harry mumbles out. “Okay darling, come on let’s go and have a bath” Louis replies fondly, picking his spouse up bridal style.

Once they are in the bath, Louis is in first, with harry leaning against his chest. Louis had just finished washing Harry’s hair. “I love you Louis, so much, like I will never be able to put into words my love for you. You just complete me. I don’t want to cry again but just thankyou, for loving me, all sides of me. Even the confusing sides where I’m not harry or hazza, I’m somewhere in between. Thankyou for going through all this bullshit with me, it’ll be worth it when we come out and are free. I just really love you more than words will ever say” Harry says as he turns around to kiss Louis on the lips. 

“I love you too Harry. It’s you, it’s always you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos please :)


End file.
